


Beg//Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, this shit is spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Michael fucking you on the table in front of the cooperative, inspired by those sinful red leather gloves.This is pure, sinful smut.





	Beg//Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

You didn’t even want to come to this meeting. You weren’t a ‘world leader’, your father was. You also weren’t sure why he didn’t want to come to this meeting. You knew what he had done, sold his soul. When the so-called “Antichrist” was rumored to be found, he cowered. If he sold his soul, you’d think he was ready to meet him since he sold his fucking soul to him. 

Apparently not. That’s how you ended up in his place. 

Standing in a dark room filled with other anonymous members, wearing masks to hide their identities. Was it really necessary? Maybe not. You just wanted to get this over with. 

The doors to the room swung open and you weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. A man and a woman entered the room, both dressed in all black except the man wore a pair of bright red leather gloves that really stirred something inside you. 

Why was the Antichrist sexy? You felt your heart rate increase as you all moved closer to the table in the center of the room. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Esteemed members of the cooperative, world leaders, tech giants, media moguls, and cultural influencers, the rumors you've heard are true. My name is Michael Langdon and I am the antichrist.” whispers erupted in the room, but you could barely focus on anything except him. His presence in the room was commanding, authoritative. You were practically dripping just hearing his voice. Michael raised his arm and an invisible force brought everyone's attention back to him. He was powerful, there was no doubt.

“Humanity is at a crossroads. The world as it is today, the poverty, the hunger, the greed, and war. It's no longer sustainable. The time has come to wipe the slate clean.” Everyone held their breath. Michael leaned over the table and placed two gloved hands in front of him. 

“Friends, it’s time for the apocalypse.”

You swallowed thickly as your heart leaped into your throat. Your fingers gripping uncomfortably tight on the hem of your black skirt. Michael started to walk around the table as he spoke, eyes trailing the covered faces of the other members. 

“I understand your trepidation, but let me remind you that are here because of the gifts bestowed upon you by my father in return you gave him your immortal souls, he owns you. Therefore, I own you.” 

You let out a gasp as those words met your ears, Michael turned toward you with a smile that made you ache. 

“We speak with one voice and my demands are his,” He stopped at the end of the table you were sitting at, His eyes boring into you every few seconds as if he could hear what you were thinking. Know the awful things you where imagining at that moment as he spoke. 

“Now as you'll see from the handy guide provided by my associate I do not intend to leave you and your families to die.” His associate, the older lady began passing out a stack of black notebooks to everyone at the table. You couldn’t take your eyes off his hands. The red leather gloves he wore fit like a second skin, now that he was standing next to you, you could see how big his hands were. You crossed your legs and pressed your thighs together. Now wasn’t the time to be turned on. Especially not by the literal Antichrist. 

“When fire rains down on the unwashed masses you and your family will be safely squirreled away in a network of luxury fallout shelters.” 

“You already have the resources” He leaned forward again, this time his gloved hands directly in front of you, giving you a front-row view of his long arms, his perfectly defined jaw moved as he spoke, your eyes trailed on his full lips. 

“You just bought land on New Zealand's south island.” He turned and addressed one member, 

“You own half of Bora Bora.” 

He brought his attention to the man sitting directly across from me. Staring into his reflective mask, “The bunker underneath your ranch in Texas could easily fit 20 people.” 

“With a little construction and some retrofitting, these outposts will be the perfect place to ride out the end of the world. And with the admission price of a hundred million dollars, only the worthy will gain admission.” 

“That seems a little steep. A Hundred million?” You found yourself speaking out loud. 

Michael turned towards you and glared at you through the mask. 

“You don’t belong here. You haven’t sold your soul,” he announced. The other members of the cooperative shared shocked gasps. 

“I-I’m here in my father's place.” You stuttered, even though your face was covered you couldn’t take the proximity. If you weren’t wearing the mask you could’ve probably smelled him. 

“A hundred million seems like a fair price to me. The other option, of course, is selling your soul.” He tilted his head, dipping his tongue out of his mouth and wetting his lips. 

“I think, you need to understand how lucky you are. You’re getting a ticket to survive. A free ride to salvation because of your rich daddy.” 

“You want me to thank you for blowing up the world?” You asked. Michael laughed, making your stomach twist.

The whole room was quiet as he stared you down. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat right here? you haven’t paid any price to get here. Yet you sit before me, questioning me?” He lunged forward at you, ripping the mask off your face and throwing it to the ground. 

The other members stayed completely silent, some of them turned their attention towards you, the others looked away out of fear. 

You were beyond scared at this point, Michael stared at you with a deadly look in his eyes.

Maybe it would’ve been easier to resist the sinful desires swirling in your mind if Michael had horns and a tail. But he didn’t. He had beautiful golden curls that framed his creamy porcelain skin, crystal blue eyes that made your heart stop. 

“You're pitiful,” he practically spat, “should I show you how to beg?” He walked up to you so he was standing a mere inch away from you in your seat. Leaning over you so his face was in yours, his hot breath fanning over you. 

You tried to slow your breathing but it was impossible. Michael’s eyes scanned your face and a smile crossed his lips again. 

“Your silence speaks volumes, you want me to make you beg, isn’t that right?” He brought a hand up to your hair like he was gently stroking it before gripping it at the root and pulling your head back, making you cry out. 

“If you fight against me, it’ll simply make me enjoy ruining you more.” He growled, using your hair he pulled you out of your seat, he waved his other hand and the lamps on the table flew off almost hitting some of the cooperative members. 

“What are you going to do to me?” You managed to ask, he smirked and pushed you forcefully against the edge of the table bending you over, the invisible force keeping you in place. 

“I’m giving you exactly what you’ve been crying out for. I know what you’ve been thinking, little slut.”

You struggled against the table but the force held you down. You couldn’t help but acknowledge the truth he spoke, but was he actually going to do this? In front of the entire cooperative? 

“I’m going to make you thank me for ruining you, beg me for forgiveness…Beg for your pathetic life,” he growled, taking a gloved hand and running it over the length of your tight black skirt. 

With one quick movement, he yanked the skirt up and revealed your bare ass to him. 

“Mmm… you really are a slut, aren’t you? No panties… and already so wet for me, In Front of everyone too.” He gestured with his hand at the still members staring straight ahead. You prayed they weren’t looking, but you knew under those masks they all had their eyes on you. 

Squeezing your eyes shut you tried to ignore the intense embarrassment your where feeling as Michael Langdon had you bent over the table exposed for everyone to see. 

He grabbed the back of your neck and the force pressing you against the table released, he pulled you back into him and wrapped one hand around your neck holding you in place. 

“I can feel your desire and I haven’t even touched you yet…” he squeezed his hand on your throat making you gasp for air. 

Using your open mouth, he slipped two leather clad fingers passed your lips and pressed down on your tongue and into your throat. You could barely breathe. You wanted to bite down and say you didn’t want it, but the wetness growing between your legs said something else. Once he pulled his fingers out, they were dripping with your saliva and you gasped to catch your breath.

He pushed you back against the table, your hands bracing yourself and he held you down. This time you didn’t fight him, and there was no invisible force holding you in place. You shivered as his gloved hand pushed your skirt up the rest of the way, before resting a hand on your ass. 

“You should be punished for speaking out against me,” He raised his hand and spanked you so hard you practically screamed, the leather leaving a burning handprint where he had perfect hit you. 

“You’re such a little slut, I know you’re enjoying this.” Another smack, so hard you knew that you weren’t walking away from this without a bruise in the shape of his hand decorating your skin.   
You stayed silent, afraid if you spoke against him he might actually kill you. With every painful smack, you lost your grip more and more. You were definitely enjoying it. He dragged a finger against your folds, spreading the wetness over your sensitive pulsing clit. 

“Tell me how badly you want my fingers inside of you,” “Beg me to touch you.” He pressed his finger hard against your sensitive bundle of nerves, making you moan out. 

“P-please put your fingers inside of me…” You whispered, “Beg so they can hear you.” He commanded, you shakily managed “Please! Please….” at your words, Michael slipped two fingers inside your slick wetness. 

You moaned feeling his long fingers slide inside of you, with no resistance because of how incredibly turned on you were. His fingers worked like magic, sliding in and out of you and pressing inside you in all the right ways that had you literally unraveling. 

You should’ve been embarrassed, a room full of people watching a man fuck you with his fingers while you were bent over the table. You felt the exact opposite. Something about the fact they watched, a burning desire to have these strangers watch Michael have his way with you. 

You could feel your core tighten as he touched you, clenching your fists you were ready to submit to your orgasm, but as soon as you let out a shaky breath he pulled his fingers out of you. You whined at the loss of touch, your breath heaving. 

Michael grabbed your arm and yanked you up so you were facing him, “Taste how wet you are for me,” he pressed the same two fingers back into your mouth so you could suck them clean. 

You stared in his eyes and you sucked, the taste of leather and your wetness was a intoxicating combination. 

“Mm, I want you to put those pretty little lips to good use now…” he fisted your hair again and forced you onto your knees, making sure that everyone still had a full view of what was happening. 

You sat obediently as you stared at the bulge in his pants, it was large and impossibly thick. Your mouth watered at the sight. His hands deftly worked his zipper, freeing his massive cock so it was presented before you, pulsing and leaking with pre-cum. 

You did as you where told, wrapping your hand around his member which didn’t even completely fit in your grip, you stroked him. He pulled on your hair tighter and urged you forward, pressing the head against your lips. 

You eagerly took it into your mouth, tasting the salty precum on your tongue. 

“Good girl, so you can do something useful.” He praised as you began to suck him. 

You continued like this for a few minutes, sucking and licking his cock as he praised you. Eventually, he got tired of your slow pace and pushed his cock down your throat. You couldn’t breathe but you didn’t care. He took your face between his hands as he shoved his cock repeatedly down your throat, strangled gasps for air and moans came out of your mouth. 

When he finally released his grip on your hair and pulled his cock out of your mouth you where dizzy. A string of saliva dripped down your chin. Michael grabbed face and admired the look of desperation and want. 

“Have you had enough? Are you ready to thank me, little slut?” His voice was dripping with desire, practically making you moan at just his words. 

You didn’t know what to say, because you didn’t want him to stop. 

“Thank me for saving you and I’ll fuck that needy cunt of yours and let you cum.” He ordered, eliciting a moan from you. 

“Thank you, thank you for sparing me and saving my life…” You practically moaned as he pulled you back and pushed you back over the table, all the faceless masks staring at the scene before like with emotionless auras. 

He ran his leather clad fingers over your bruised ass again, giving it another audible smack before lining himself up with your entrence. 

“Good little slut,” He purred before pushing the entirerty of his cock inside your tight wetness. 

“Michael!” You cried out, the pain mixed with an intense wave of pleasure flooding your body, your legs turned to jelly as he gripped your hips and began to fuck you without mercy. 

The feeling of his massive cock sliding in and out of you was ecstasy by itself, but knowing that a whole room of people watched while he fucked you, it felt like the entire world was watching. 

His fingers found their way to your clit and he expertly rubbed it while he continued to thrust inside of you. The smooth texture of the leather against your wet folds was making you writhe in pleasure beneath him. ‘

“Beg for me to let you cum, slut.” He ordered. You moaned his name before obliging, “Please Michael, Let me cum.” 

“Tell them how much you love being fucked in front of them,” He growled as he increased his already blinding pace.   
“I-I love it when they watch,” You could barely breathe out the words, “I want you to fuck me like this every day, I-I need it!” you begged, and you meant every word of it. If a rain of fire was going to destroy everyone you knew and loved, as long as Michael Langdon was willing to fuck you, you were perfectly content. 

His hands found their way in your hair again, pulling your head back so you were facing the the many mirrored masks in front of you. “I want them to see when you cum.” 

As if on cue, the white-hot coil twisted inside of you, the pleasure that had built up all spilled over at once. Your vision blurred as your eyes watered, not a moment after his hands gripped your hips incredibly tight and he released inside of you, his cock pulsed as he came, enjoying the way your cunt milked every drop. 

When he pulled away, cum dripped out from inside you and leaked down your legs, you laid on the table breathing heavily as he stood behind you. He ran his fingers over your dripping lips, before pulling you back up and pressing his fingers back into your mouth again, the taste of his cum mixed with your wetness and the leather was like nothing else you had ever tasted before.

“Such a good little slut, enjoying the taste of just how wrecked you are…” He pulled his fingers from your mouth and pulled your skirt back down. 

“Sit.” He ordered, and even though you were still leaking with his cum, you followed his orders and returned to your seat. 

“Now, Turn to page six. Section 1. Outpost construction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @katiekitty261 if you want to request something!
> 
> Kudos and comments make Michael smile


End file.
